


Ominous

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [30]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Nobody could've predicted what happened between Lin and Kya that afternoon, much less Lin and Kya
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Comments: 20
Kudos: 98





	Ominous

When instead of going to the shopping district, they take a long walk through the nice part of town and all the sights worth seeing, Lin has an ominous feeling in her gut.

Granted, said instincts failed to warn her of a trap that almost killed her, but Lin just couldn’t shake the sensation as they went out and about.

The walk itself is nice and takes them everywhere; at times they even blend in with the other couples that go about their business too in love to notice the Chief of Police going around town in something other than her armor.

“Lin-” Kya says all of the sudden when they’re at the piers, refusing to look at the Chief, her gaze instead fixed off into the gilded horizon; the barely beginning golden dusk shinning beautifully on her face.

“I have something to say-” Kya speaks deadly serious and like that, Lin’s greatest hope is shattered.

‘ _Here it comes_ -’ Lin thinks bitterly, bile rising up in her stomach at the memory of how Kya had announced her departure very much like this. Lin swallows around a forming knot, bracing for what follows while repeating her mother’s creed to herself over and over again as tears start to prickle her eyes.

“I know it might seem a little late to ask, but better late than never right?”

Kya kneels as brings out a necklace from a pocket Lin didn’t know the healer had and asks without much flair.

“Marry me, would you?” Kya looks shy right now, of all things, after years of Lin trying to ask, Kya dares to look shy as she proposes.

Lin laughs, and how could she not?

This strikes fear into Kya. She lowers the necklace in defeat but then the jade stone with golden accents carved into the shape of the coat of arms of the Water Tribe floats up and away, the blue and green chain slipping from her grasp.

Kya watches with an open mouth as the necklace finds its way around Lin’s neck and the metal clasps meet at the back of Lin’s neck with a barely audible click.

Then Lin produces the box from her pocket and kneels in front of a still dumbstruck Kya Beifong to-be, takes her beloved’s hand and places a platinum ring with a care that few people knew Lin capable of.

“You know-” Lin speaks up as she tenderly closes Kya’s mouth with her hand “I thought you’d never ask”

And then, for the first time in quite possibly ever, Kya laughs honestly at one of Lin’s jokes; the smile Lin gets on her face is one that is stuck on the earthbender’s face from there on after.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your reaction to this!!
> 
> Please, if you're new here: Check out the other works in this series! They're all one big, connected story!


End file.
